the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Anchesenamon/House of Anubis: The Descendant of Amneris - Chapter 1
You know how some mornings you wake up and you are not sure if you are really awake or if you are still just dreaming? That is how she had been feeling for a while now. Like she was stuck in a never ending dream. A dream that she just couldn't awake up from. She felt like her life, her actions, didn't have consequences. And the world just passed by... one day at a time. But today was different. After today there would be no more dreams, no more nightmares. Today she would wake up. Today she would finally make a difference. “We’re here.” A distant voice awoke Noa from her slumber. She opened her eyes and blinked to protect herself from the bright sunlight. “This is it… Anubis House.” Suddenly her eyes went wide open. “I fell asleep.” It was a conclusion, not a question. The cab driver nodded.'' “You’ve been sleeping like a baby ever since we left the airport.”'' She rubbed her eyes and unbuckled her seatbelt. Then she grabbed her purse and got ready to open her wallet. “How much is it?” The cab driver shook his head. “Everything has been paid for.” He got out of the car and took her suitcase from the trunk. She opened the door and slowly got out the car. “Thank you.” The cab driver tipped his hat, got back into the car and drove away. As the car drove off into the distance she slowly turned around. Then she saw it… Anubis House. A smile curled her lips, but it quickly faded. This was it. The place from her dreams. This is where she belonged. This is where she was supposed to be. The path that lay ahead of her was filled with uncertainty and mystery. The moment she would walk through that door, everything would change. But she knew she was ready… ready to wake up. She pulled back her long black hair, straightened her white dress, picked up her suitcase and started walking toward the door. One step. What would the other kids be like? Would they be nice? ''Two steps. ''Did she bring everything she needed? ''Three steps. ''Would she be able to make friends here? Four steps. She stopped and put down her suitcase. You have pull it together Noa. This is what you have been preparing for. A chance to have a normal life. Don't waste this opportunity. ''She sighed and started walking again. After what seemed like an eternity she reached the front door. There was no buzzer, so she reached out her hand to knock on the door. Before she could touch the door however, it opened with a loud screech. Behind the door stood a man in a long brown coat. He was carrying a stuffed raven. ''“And who might you be?” ''The man's voice sounded cold and rather unpleasant. A shiver went down her spine. ''“Well?” ''He looked at her impatiently. She gulped, but then she shrugged and held out her hand to him. He didn't shake it. ''“My name is Noa van Rijn. I guess you were expecting me” The expression on the man's face changed. “Of course miss, I eh--” ''He coughs. ''“I'm sorry, I hadn't ''recognized you.” He opened the door further and she walked through. ''“I trust you haven't told the others about me?” ''He nodded. ''“Good. I prefer that they don't know who I am.” S''he shrugged. ''“For safety reasons of course.” ''The man nodded again. ''“Shall I-- show you to your room now?” Her room as it turned out, was a small room in attic. It was nothing big or fancy, just as she had requested. She wanted to stand on her own two feet. She wanted to be like everyone else. The man left the room and mumbled something about a lawn mower that needed to be repaired. She put her suitcase on the bed and she started to unpack. She hadn't brought a lot of clothes, but she had brought a lot of small things, souvenirs from her travels. She gave each and every one of them a nice place in the room and when she was finally finished she lay down on the bed. Then something odd happened. A bright white light lit up the entire room. She looked around to see what the source of the light was. Then she saw it. Right there... in the mirror. There was a woman. And she was smiling at her. Noa opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Then she heard a soft voice in her ear. ''“Are you awake dear? It's time for dinner.” ''Suddenly the light and the woman in the mirror were gone and she was looking into the face of Trudy who was standing next to the bed. Category:Blog posts